Transformers: Phoenix Rising
by Dragonrider10
Summary: AU Prime based with strong movie influences. Follow Optimus journey from sparkling hood to becoming a Prime. Better summar inside.


Phoenix Rising

Chapter 1

Takes place before "The Forgiven One" and "Danuvius: Way of the Gift"

Some concepts of Transformers Biology and social structure inspired by Morrigayn DeWyvern here on .

Main Chapter characters: Megatronous, Ironhide, Elita 1, Optimus Prime, and

Ratchet

Minor characters: Ultra Mangus, Wheelie, and Brains

Pairings: Ironhide x Elita 1 , mentioned Ratchet x Knockout

AU Transformers Prime with movie mixed in

Warnings: Sparkling fluff and some mild cursing, cybertronian style!

" THE LITLLE SLAGGING…!"

"MEGATRONOUS WATCH YOUR GLOSSA!"

"... SPARKLING JUST LUBRICATED ON ME!"

"**MEGATRONOUS!"**

" THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS **JUST A SPARKLING, HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT!"**

" **STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY FOR HIM TO SLAGGING LUBRICATE ON ME!"**

"NO CURSING AROUND THE SPARKLING!"

""IT'S NOT LIKE SIRE CURSES AROUND HIM WHEN HE HAS TO CHANGE TO HIS DIAPER!"

THAT'S THE EXCEPTION TO THE RULE! IT REEKS! AND YOU NEVER EVEN CHANGED HIS DIAPER SO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD HIS SMELLS!"

"IRONHIDE!"

"Sorry 'Lita!"

"Cat's out of the bag!"

" NOT NOW WHEELIE! BRAINS DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! UGH, MINICONS!"

" **HEY, THAT WAS RACIST! NOT ALL MINOCONS ARE ANNOYING!"**

" **CAN WE NOT GET INTO POLITICS RIGHT NOW!"**

" ULTRA MANGUS CAN YOU PLEASE STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"**WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUIET**!"

Silence instantly followed the commanding shout, save for the wailing sparkling.

" You take him Ratchet, I need to get my brothers filth off of me." Megatronous groaned in disgust as he handed over the crying sparkling to the medic. The grey and purpled armor mech stomped out of the nursery, leaving the now quiet adults to try to calm down a wailing and balling sparkling.

" Hush Optimus, your brother didn't mean those things about you." Ratchet said soothingly to the young one, as the sparkling began to quiet down, thanks to Ratchet's soothing voice and the medic's hands rubbing his back gently. Once Optimus calmed down, the medic cleaned off Optimus and swaddled him in a soft thermal blanket and gave Optimus one of his favorite stuffed toys, a soft little bumblebee plush. Optimus snuggled into Ratchet's chest and tucked his face into the armor platting right above where Ratchet's spark was, feeling the warmth radiating from the medics spark was soothing to the sparkling, with the plushy toy in hand, feeling secure and loved.

" Ratchet, you should hold parenting classes." Elita said with a humored smile as Ratchet just shook his head and smiled at her. " I've had experience." Ratchet stated coolly as he received surprised expressions at his answer. "Wait, you, the grumpiest, wrench-throwing medic had sparklings?!" Wheelie said in surprise, which earned a snarl from Ratchet, shutting the minicon up. " To answer your question Wheelie, do two certain prank master twins ring a bell?" "You mean Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are yours! Who's the lucky mech?" Ratchet froze a little when he heard Brains ask him as he closed his optics slightly and looked at the minicon "Knockout…" he said flatly, shuddering a little at the unpleasant memory of the encounter with the maddened medic that was unfortunately how the twins were sparked.

Everyone instantly dropped the subject after seeing the medic shudder.

A soft and gentle coo brought Ratchet's attention back to the sparkling he was holding, and a soft smile graced his lips as he saw Optimus tucked into his chest, the sparkling's eyes full of concern and love for his guardian.

Elita looked over to her sparkmate, an optic ridge raised slightly when he appeared to be in deep thought about something, which, he was at the moment actually."Excuse me, I need to see the Oracle of Primus back at the Temple of the Allspark in Old Iacon City. My ancestors have been sending me dream visions that I need to seek answers to. " Ironhide announced as he rose majectically from his seat and with graceful strides left the room. The atmosphere thickened slightly with tension as the Prime's footfalls became ever more distant…

It was late, the sun was beginning to set as Ferrum Tergus Prime (Ironhide) made his way to the ancient and revered temple of Primus. He stopped slightly, taking a minute to take in the temple as it appeared to rise up from the metallic grounds and spiral and leap up towards the sky. It spiraling citadels and towers reminded Ferrum Tergus Prime of the ancient builders who built the temple in honor of their deity Primus, the life giver and protector of the Matrix, which the Prime was carrying within his chest plates. The Matrix contained all the knowledge and wisdom of the past Primes, including his father, Sentinel Prime, who had passed on to the All Spark.

The mech slowly, and with deep respect, bowed his head as he entered the sacred walls of the temple. He felt the Matrix inside of him start flooding knowledge and whispers of the Tongue of the Ancient Ones start weaving through his thoughts, ancient prays slipping from the Prime's glossa as he made his way to the oldest part of the temple: The Chamber of the Oracle.

_Clangendum Unda_….Ferrum Tergus Prime spoke, the ancient name flowing fluidly and richly from his glossa. The said mech emerged from his shadowed chamber, which was an ancient cellar once stored for using special energon to be used in rites of Primus. There were soft glowing wax candles, the melting wax dripping to the floor in the dimly lit room.

_A storm is brewing Ferrum Tergus Prime…your ancestors have appeared in my dream visions as well. There is a civil war looming, brought into being between two brothers. One of justice and peace, the other, death and fear. Two species that should never meet will be forced to work together. Our world becomes a lifeless husk of its former self….There will be bloodshed, much death and carnage, loss of life. And the fall of the former Prime will bring about the rise of the new Prime…_

Ferrum Tergus Prime looked at Soundwave with a horrified expression. His two sons…will be the start of a civil war…

_But there is more…an Ancient is stiring…the disgraced Prime..the Fallen one, is awakening from his forced slumber and will use a brother to his advantage._

" The Fallen One is…_alive?!" _Ferrum Tergus Prime whispered in horrified awe when he heard Soundwave groan in pain as he caught the mech before the Oracle could fall. "Easy, rest now, you have done your service." Ferrum Tergus Prime whispered in the ancient tongue as he helped the Oracle to his berth. Vision seeing took a lot of energy out of the mech. There was a physical and mental toll. 

Once assured the Oracle was resting, Ferrum Tergus Prime left the Temple of Primus.

The thought of his downfall was not what disturbed him, but what did, was the future of his sons.

And the fact the Fallen One,the disgraced Prime, was alive, shook him even more…


End file.
